Blondes Have More Fun
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Tsunade and Ino have entered a relationship together. This is a collection of stories about that. Nothing more, nothing less. Flames accepted.
1. First Date

There were three words that rang throughout the marketplace for three minutes.

"Watch it!"

"Look out!"

"Slow down!"

Ino didn't really bother with the people she had been pushing out of the way. (Save for one guy that added 'you dumb blonde' to the second line.) It was the fastest route to her destination, and she wanted to be on time. She would deal with these people at a later date, making sure to give a quick apology along the way.

She had a date, you see.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura waved, carrying a bag of groceries.

"NotnowIgotadate!" Ino squeezed out before she zoomed past Sakura, almost knocking over oranges.

"It must be a hot one to make her move that fast." Sakura grumbled, rebalancing the bag, and grabbing an orange that fell. "This should be end just as fast as she was moving." She turned her head to watch the purple blur. "Funny, she's heading directly to the Hokage's tower." Sakura shook her head. "Why did I think that?"

Ino's destination laid just two feet in front of her, but she needed to catch her breath. Didn't want to sweat on her date! Sure, the date was casual, but it was also the first! First impressions, first impressions. Once her breathing returned to a normal pace, she opened the front door and walked in, completely confident.

"Hello…Ms. Yamanaka." Said a calm, soothing voice. "I see you're in a hurry to get here. Don't worry about the next time, I can wait. No need to tire yourself."

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama." Ino bowed.

"Please, just Tsunade." The taller, bustier blonde walked over and kissed Ino on the cheek. "I mean, we're good friends, right?"

"Y-yeah." Ino stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade's hand graced Ino's face. "Sit down and we'll talk." The two sat down close to each other. "Or would you like to sit in my lap?"

"I'm not into that."

"Apparently we're thinking of two different things." Tsunade giggled.

"Ah." Ino said, her voice cracking a bit.

Silence hung around the air for a bit. "Our first date has gotten off to a good start!"

"Heh." Ino rubbed the back of her head. "I haven't a date in at least three months. I'm a little rusty." A smile appeared on her face.

"Ha! Hadn't had one in years!" Tsunade laughed a hearty one, with Ino joining in. "See? I can be fun? Now then, what would you like to eat? I recommend 'Le Choix du Jardin.' They have a nice selection this time of year." Tsunade got up and grabbed a notepad and a pencil. "First, let me leave a note for Shizune, she's out getting some supplies."

"Do you think that people…" Ino asked.

"If there's a advantage to being Hokage, it's that the people will be quiet about me and my personal affairs. Besides, you're 17. It's legal."

"No…it's just…well…"

Tsunade hugged Ino, burying the smaller blonde into her chest. "It's all right. We got lots of time to figure this out. Shall we say, let's give this a month? If it doesn't, we'll still be friends?"

"…if I live…"

"What?" Tsunade freed the younger girl. "Most people enjoy being there."

"We're not that close…yet." Ino's voice perfectly replicating Tsunade's tone.

"You know…" Tsunade wrapped her arm around Ino's waist. Ino did the same. "This could be the start of a beautiful relationship."

"Oh, yes…a beautiful one." Ino thought in her mind, as her arm got closer to…

"Wait."

"Damn."

* * *

><p><em>You know, for how completely insane the Naruto Shipping fanbase, there's only…well, one thing for TsunadeIno? For crying out loud, there's more things for Tobi/Ino! Come on!_

_More to come. Mostly a story of one shots. Check out my other stories! Leave a review, if you would be so kind! Flames accepted._


	2. The Point Of It

"Let me repeat once more for good measure…"

"Go ahead. Repeat for the tenth time. Maybe you'll get it around the fifteen time."

"You're currently dating Tsunade."

"Yes."

"My mentor."

"More importantly, the Hokage, in case you forgot."

"You're just turned legal."

"It's not like I'm going to marry her! We're just dating!"

"You went out to a romantic restaurant."

"The Ramen Shop?"

"No! La Boulangerie Amour! You know, the romantic restaurant?"

"They had a good deal on some quiche!"

"Whatever."

"So…tenth time…you got it?"

"Yes. Sorry, I needed to repeat that to get it though."

"Good. If you don't mind, I have some shopping to do."

"For Tsunade-chan?"

"Well, maybe!"

"I also heard some interesting rumors…"

"Make it snappy."

"Something about pictures, clothes, and positions…"

"…mine."


	3. Overdose of Sexy

"Blue or purple?"

"Well…I would say purple, but you know me. Blue then."

Tsunade flashed a smile, and her head disappeared back into the changing room. Ino held her hands out, and a purple strapless dress flew out, and landed into the outstretched hands. Ino placed the dress back on the rack from which it came.

So it had been three weeks since the first date, and things were going…surprisingly, well. The dates went from being 'friends-in-public' to 'couple'. People got used to the two, and the two got more…'touchy' in public. The first weeks were hugs. The second week was simple pecks on the cheeks. This week was actual lip-on-lip action. At least once, in the Hokage's office, there was a grope of asses. Then again, it was dark. As far as the other is aware, someone walked in and groped both of them.

Now, the two went shopping for dresses. Ino actually hated dress shopping. Especially with someone else. It took too long, going over every dress, size, color, the buttons and whistles, and dear god, did she hate shopping with others for dresses! When she had to do her shopping, she would get her dress size down, then look for what caught her eye.

Well, at Tsunade wasn't as bad as Sakura and Tenten. At least she was sexy…

Woah there. Naughty thoughts. The most skin she saw on Tsunade was the black and silver nightdress she wore two nights ago. Reached the knees!

The light-purple curtains shifted to the side, showing the bright blue strapless dress, which looked…a little tight on Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan. Can you breathe?" Ino asked, a little annoyed that her girlfriend was obviously trying too hard to be sexy.

"It's one size small. It's okay." Tsunade layered on the spice. She turned around, showing just how tight her dress was on her well-rounded rear. Ino could see a small portion of Tsunade's white undergarments. Ino looked around her, hoping that a clerk or a another customer would walk by so Tsunade could stop her show.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Ino-chan." Tsunade turned around to show off her chests, cupping them. Ino took a hard intake of air. "We're sexual beings. Come on, join me in here. It's private." Her hands went down her sides, as if the scene wasn't sexual enough. Ino's face somehow gone even _redder._

"Please! Not in a public place!" Ino moved over to get the curtains, but Tsunade was faster, and she drew Ino into the changing booth. "Please! Tsunade!"

Then Tsunade started to laugh, and her grip on Ino loosed. Ino immediately left the booth, closing the curtain behind her. "The hell?" Ino managed to get out.

"I'm just ribbing you, Ino-chan. There's no way I would ever have sex in public." The sound of the zipper could be heard, and Tsunade threw the dress over to Ino, who caught it. "Hold onto it. I like it."

"It's too small."

"I never said anything about wearing it in public, did I?"

Ino blushed, but at least she could feel good about that.

"Now…" The curtain moved to the side again. "What about this?"

"T-th-h-aa-t's jj-ju-u-ss-t a-a-a p-pi-e-e-cc-e oo-o-f s-s-tt-tr-r-i-nn-g…"

"Red, sexy string for the beach. Or for bed."

"Buh…"

"How would you like a bounce when we get home? Ino? Ino? Oh, looks like I overdid it. Sweet dreams."


	4. A Dish Best Served

Okay, so what happened two days ago at the changing booth wasn't that bad. No one else saw it, and Ino recovered fairly quickly. Tsunade didn't buy the blue dress. (But she did buy the red string.) And she did treat Ino to a good dinner.

But Ino wanted revenge.

And she had a plan. A simple plan.

Ino's parents at first were appalled at their daughter's decision to date a girl. They almost threw her out, until they learned exactly whom Ino was dating. After a few quick apologies to both women, they did eventually warm up to the couple, and tonight was the first night that Tsunade was going to have dinner at Ino's place. Her parents decided to give them some alone time, (Ino shoved them out before the speech.) and had left some recipes for a good dinner.

It consisted of a leg of lamb; dressed with rosemary and garlic. A Cesar salad; rather plain, but basic for the meal. Sayur Asem; a cold soup with peanuts, corn, chayote, long beans, stock beef, and several other ingredients that Ino couldn't pronounce. For dessert, a chocolate mousse. And to drink? Well, her parents were gone, and Tsunade was a responsible adult…just as long as Ino didn't say anything…

"Ah, bonjour, Ino-chan." Tsunade said, walking in. Ino peeked out from the kitchen. Tsunade was wearing a long purple gown, the one that Ino chose after she recovered. She frowned. All she was wearing a faded yellow tank-top, jeans, and some convers. "I smell something good!"

"Almost done." Ino said from the kitchen. "Please, have a seat. It'll take…oh…about two minutes."

Tsunade smiled after taking a short look at the place. Sure, it was small, having to live with a flower shop as a front door, but it looked cozy. The sofa she sat on definitely was weathered from years of use, but she would prefer it to any sofa in the tower. She won't mind a nap on this! Maybe…

"Dinner's ready!" Ino said from the kitchen.

"That wasn't even a minute." Tsunade questioned. She had a weird feeling.

"I guess I was off." Ino came out, dressed very casually, though what drew Tsunade's eye was the surprisingly stainless white apron. Oh man…

"Ow!"

"You won't get anything with eyes like those." Ino flipped the soup ladle around, and went back into the kitchen. Tsunade followed, keeping a good distance from the ladle. The table was set much like a romantic dinner would be; candles ablaze, purple orchids, and a steamy…no, wait...hot…no, still no…okay, a freshly made dinner. It looked good.

"It looks like you can cook." Tsunade said while sitting down to the table.

"It's been a secret hobby. I don't want people to think I am too girly." Ino replied. She took off her apron (Tsunade thought 'Oh, man.'), and started to serve the soup.

"Despite you having a crush on the heartthrob."

"Despite me having a crush on the heartthrob." Ino put down the ladle and sat down. "I'm sorry if I'm not wearing the appropriate clothes."

"I'm a little disappointed that you're not wearing that red cocktail dress that I'll bought you." She took a spoonful of the soup, with a nut and some corn. (No, no, no!) "Good soup."

"If anything else, I can put it on to see a movie together."

"Can I watch you?"

"…you're just as Pervy as your old friend."

"I have moments." Tsunade laughed, but it fell short. Ino noticed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Tsunade put down her spoon, and going over to the lamb. "I guess we both lost someone in the recent years." Ino rubbed her arm up and down. "Well, I made things akward. How's the shop doing?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner wasn't as bad as the beginning. It was pleasant. Tsunade didn't make any more sexual references, and Ino avoided talk about the past. None of the food survived, so no leftovers for the Yamanakas. (Good thing too, leftovers went weeks before being noticed at all.)<p>

"…she went home without her purse that evening." Tsunade finished.

"Wow." Ino dropped her fork. "Oops." She dived down to get it.

But she did that on purpose. When she went down, she quickly grabbed her fork and, using the fork like a third hand, moved a spring into place, making a small 'click' sound that went unnoticed by the older woman. Ino smiled. Now for the ammo.

"Do you have room for dessert?" Ino asked.

"Depends." Tsunade, a friendly smile on her face.

"Chocolate…mousse?" Ino presented the two bowls of mousse, placing one bowl over the spring, and one bowl on her side, to make it look like convincing.

"I do love it." Tsunade reached over to her bowl…

_SWISH_

_SPLAT_

"AH!" Tsunade shrieked, as the bowl of mousse flew at her, landing on her chest. The mousse went down her dress, sending a chill down her front. She fell off her chair, with Ino quickly catching her. Instead of the table, she took her back to the sofa.

"I'm sorry." Ino restrained herself from laughing. "I just wanted to get some simple revenge for the changing booth. I didn't think you're going to take it so seriously."

"I-I'm fine." Tsunade stuttered. "How long did you take you to set up that catapult?"

"We had that old table for years. I took it out after my parents left, and it took me three minutes to set it up. I'm sorry, about the dress." Ino started to wipe some mousse off with a napkin. "I'll clean it later."

"It's okay." Tsunade blushed. "I had it coming. Oh!" She squirmed in her place.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Mousse…down…my…dress!" She continued to squirm, until she fell to her side, grabbing Ino on the way down. Ino laid on top of the older girl.

"Ah." Ino said, actually a bit comfortable.

"Well…" Tsunade put on the spice. "…there's some mousse still on me." She brushed off the shoulder straps, as to show the white lacey bra. Both had tomato-hued faces. Ino gasped, completely amazed at propostion. Tsunade smiled her approval, with Ino smiling in return.

Ino's tongue went straight to the mousse, licking it off slowly and gracefully. Tsunade moaned, her body going tingly from the nice touch of Ino's tongue. Eventually, the mousse began to vanish, so Ino took the more direct route, cupping Tsunade's large left breast in her hand and making gentle circling motions. Tsunade moaning went up a notch.

"A-h-h!" Tsunade bought Ino's face up to hers, and the two locked lips and tongues. When they broke, Tsunade spoke again. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ino replied, grabbing both breasts. They rolled off the couch, restarting their kissing sessions and tongue wars. Tsunade's hands went to Ino's rear, groping it quite firmly. The two's moans could be still heard over their mouths locked. Their whole bodies had chills.

"Wait!" Tsunade broke off the kiss and the grope. "Your parents…when will they be back?"

"They tried to give me the speech…" Ino replied, giving her own spice. "…and they did mention a hotel…"

"Oh, god..." Tsunade got up, and carried Ino bridal style. "…I'm going to show you how much I really love you."

"It's my first time…" Ino said, a little sad. "I thought it was going to be Sasuke…but you're better. Please…" Ino kissed Tsunade's cheek. "…make love to me."

The two walked into Ino's bed room…

…and that ends our chapter. Put your pants back on.


	5. Let It Go

"You did it with Tsunade last night?"

"Oh yes, I did, Sakura. I totally made love to your mentor."

"I really don't care about that part any more. You're happy, she's happy, I'm happy. And you do make a cute couple."

"You're not messing with me, are you?"

"No, no! I think you guys would make cute babies."

"Sakura!"

"There's a way."

"I don't want to hear it! Don't want to hear it!"

"Oh, it's nothing! There's this scroll…"

"LALALALA!"

"…not even interested?"

"No!"

"What if you're going to marry her?"

"Sakura, why do constantly say that because we're dating, that we're going to marry each other? I'm 17, and she's…"

"55."

"Even if the village accepts us as a couple, there's little chance in hell that they will accept us as a married couple! Besides, unless my parents give permission, I can't marry for four years! You know me, the relationship will end before then."

"But she was your first."

"So? Both of my parents have told me that their first time wasn't each other! What made you imply that because I had my first time with her, it means we're destined for each other?"

"Tsunade isn't getting younger. And the suitors stopped coming a long time ago."

"…now what are you getting at?"

"Tsunade is drinking again."

"…so have you, considering that comment."

"Actually, she's been drinking more. She's depressed, Ino. Sure, she's the Hokage and a Sanin, but she's still human. She needs a companion. Someone to spend the rest of her life…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Listen, Sakura! I'm just dating her! I love her in that sense!"

"Ino."

"WHAT?"

"You're crying."

"I-I'm not-t!"

"You are."

"…S-sakura…"

"It's okay. Ssh. Come here."

"I-I love-e her-r. I-I really do-o. I-I want to-o hold her forever-r."

"Let it out. Go ahead. Just spill. I'm here."

"T-Tsunade…"


	6. Reflections

Rain was a good time to reflect. Tsunade always thought so. She finished the paperwork, let the staff off early, watch them suffer in the heavy rain, and then watch the water run down the window overlooking her city.

She sighed. Was this the right path to take her in life?

Was she going to regret dating Ino?

She did love her. They had been dating for four weeks now, and the worst thing that happened was a small fight that lasted only a hour (It was over dinner). What transpired two nights ago was the perfect example of said love. Tsunade shivered remembering. Oh…Ino…she was beautiful, in body, mind, and spirit.

And great in bed. Really, that was her first?

But there was the job, and the people involved. The elders were barely allowing the relationship. Barely. They always gave such nasty looks during meetings, but they never spoke out about the woman Hokage dating a girl who just turned legal. Yet. She always went to meetings just dreading for them to break the question. Soon.

Then again, they were just dating. As far as they cared, they would break it off.

…

…

…

…

…no. It wouldn't end.

Tsunade loved Ino too much. For the first time, in such a long time, she actually felt…true love. Sure, putting it like that sounded corny, but it was the best way to describe her feelings. Ino actually cared about Tsunade, checking her every day, but not enough to seem overly protective.

She…wanted…to…marry Ino.

Yes. She wanted to propose to Ino under the crescent moon. She wanted to share sake with Ino. She wanted to take Ino up to the altar and declare her vows. And finally, say those words to her beloved, Ino.

I do.

Tsunade looked back to the window. Her faint reflection showed her to be blushing. She took several deep breaths, trying to control herself. She felt like running to Ino's place and ripping her clothes off. God, she was flustered. Her sex drive was going crazy. She wanted a healthy, loving relationship with Ino, not a constant sex fest. It would be nice, but she wouldn't want to place Ino in that sort of marriage.

She opened the secret compartment in the desk and retrieved the bottle of sake. Just one cup…

…no. It wouldn't just be one cup. It would be at least ten cups.

…

…

…

…oh, hell. She was getting too depressed about the whole thing. Might as well drown her sorrows and enter a world of bliss…

…vell, vhat vas good. Ah hell, vhat the hell vas she tinkering? A lood-looding gurl like Ino vould newer yarry her…

World's spinning…

Time has slowed down…

Woah…the floor had attacked her! Time to arrest the floor…

…hey, Ino walked in….wearing a nice dress…there wasn't a date tonight…

…she screamed….oh…she's dying….

And the world goes dark.


	7. Nothing But Regrets

Doctor Kenko looked into the room of his biggest patient ever: The Hokage Tsunade. Her condition? Some would argue alcohol poison, but Kenko knew better. Yes, it was very well known that Tsunade is a drinker…but she was also a healer. Surely some simple alcohol wouldn't cause this much damage.

It seemed more like…poison. But there was little evidence of it, as blood analysis revealed nothing.

Kenko sighed. The battle wasn't going well. She had been here for three days, and her condition was slowly declining. The best healers around, including her student Sakura, weren't working. If this was poison, it was a new kind. Not good. If someone was targeting important people…

…no. Not his job to speculate about politics.

Dealing with loved ones was always touch-and-go. Especially the ones that decide to stay at the bedside until the patient recovers. It was against hospital code for visitors to stay in the room for more than twelve hours (That's for people with broken bones and such; people with diseases weren't given any visitor time) but Kenko always considered it a guideline. The 'poison' was ingested, and not transferable by air or touch.

A young woman named Ino Yamanaka discovered Tsunade and called for help had stayed by Tsunade's side since day one. She came in wearing a long blue gown, covered in blood from Tsunade. According to the police investigating the 'poisoning', Ino went to Tsunade's office to ask a question, but Ino didn't reveal what the question was. They also mentioned that they were dating, a fact that took Kenko back. A famous healer nearing 60 dating a girl who just turned 17?

Well, he heard weirder things. He is a doctor, after all.

Ino only cried on the first day, the last time that Tsunade managed to say a coherent sentence.

"Please, Ino. Don't cry. I'll be fine…take care of yourself…"

Ino followed her girlfriend's advice. She prevented herself from crying, and when the news became too much for her, she quietly left the room. Kenko also silently praised Ino for her attention for staying clean. She regularly took breaks, to bath and eat. She didn't stay away for long, she returned within thirty minutes of leaving. She slept in the room on the couch.

Kenko sighed, again. He felt so useless. Here was the Hokage, the last Sanin, dying from something unknown, and her loved one was watching the whole affair.

He checked the report again. All they could was wait.

But if the worst was to come…he might as well complete the circle of misery.

"Ms. Yamanaka?" He asked, gathering courage to ask a question.

"Yes, Doctor Kenko?" Ino said in a quiet voice. She sounded like she was close to breaking. Kenko didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to know something.

"I have a question to ask."

Ino's eyes started to tear up a bit. "I think…you want to know what I was going to ask Tsunade that day." Her voice started to break, "Y-you w-want-t t-to know-w?"

"No, no." Kenko backed away. "If it's too much…"

"I'll say it. I need to get it out." She took a moment to collect herself. Kenko always found moments like this to be the worst part of the job. Moments like these always leave regrets.

"I was going to propose."


	8. Tears Of

"Ms. Yamanaka? Please…you need to wake up."

Ino's eyes opened a crack. The friendly face of Doctor Kenko starred a friendly distance away from Ino's face. She blinked a couple of times before fully opening her eyes, and making the effort to sit up. Ino felt extremely groggy. The same way she felt every day since she made the couch her bed. Six days, right? Ergh. Well, a kunoichi wouldn't be very good at her job if she couldn't sleep in uncomfortable places.

"Ms. Yamanaka, Tsunade had visitors." Kenko helped Ino up to her feet. She was a real mess, despite her healthy maintenance of her hygiene. Her blonde hair was all over her face, covering both eyes. She only had two pairs of clothes, one for daytime and one for night, and she cleaned them everyday. Her pajamas were a grey T-shirt and grey sweat pants, and were about to fall off.

"Who is it?" Ino walked away, grabbing her daytime clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

"The Sunagakure and his wife, the Mizukage." Kenko said.

Ino stopped while taking off her shirt. Since when did THAT happen? She read the news everyday…okay, not everyday since Tsunade entered the hospital.

"Gaara and Mei, right?" Ino said through the door.

"Yes." Kenko replied.

Ino opened the door, having switched to her yellow shirt and blue jeans. Kenko just left, and the smiling face of Mei popped in.

"Hello." She said, waving. She came in, wearing a simple blue casual dress. Gaara followed in slowly, his face a little emotionless. By little, I mean there was a hint of sadness, but Gaara was hiding it. He wore the same thing as always, sans gourd though. Ino noticed the same silver band on both.

"…How is she doing?" Gaara asked.

"…A little better than yesterday." Ino said, offering them the couch as she went over to get the chair that she used everyday to watch Tsunade (The couch was better for sleeping rather than sitting.) "Things are looking up."

"Good." Mei grabbed Gaara's hand once they sat down. "I guess you didn't hear the news."

"You heard me?" Ino asked.

"A little." Gaara said. "We just got married about ten days ago. The newspapers in Konoha just got the news four days ago."

"This sounds…arranged. And Gaara, aren't you little young? " Ino questioned.

"Not at all!" Mei said, a little laugh coming into her voice. " Well, to the arranged part, anyway. It's just that we decided to keep it secret…given our villages past relations."

"Yeah…" Ino replied.

"We've been dating for a year before, actually." Gaara added. "As for my age, I got permission from Ebizo."

"That's nice…did anyone from here attend?" Ino asked. She was trying to look at the couple, but her eyes just traveled to Tsunade. Tsunade was getting back a healthy skin tone, but she still needed several machines to make her live.

"No, only our near family attended." Gaara said. "The elders just found out, and we're going to have a 'talk' with them tomorrow." Mei giggled.

They remained in silence for a minute; the only noise was that of the machines. Ino honestly had nothing to say.

"Well…" Ino said, rubbing the back of her head.

"…I heard you wanted to…" Gaara started, but got stopped by Mei's hand. Ino was taken back. The only person she told about her proposal to Tsunade was Doctor Kenko; surely that fell under doctor-patient confidentiality! And Ino was usually the person to spend rumors around town. How did they know…

"I asked." Mei said, after looking into. Okay, figures. Mei would have heard the news about her and Tsunade's relationship, and when Kenko met her today, he probably gave something away in his either his posture or facial movements. All it took from there was Mei to ask…nicely.

"Yes." Ino slouched. All the fake strength she built up to have this conservation started to fall apart. "I had a…talk with Sakura a week ago. I learned something about Tsunade. She was depressed. She began to wonder if we dating was a good thing. She started to drink…I mean, drink more. She was drinking before she…"

"Okay." Gaara held a hand up. "No need to go down that path."

"No, I need to talk." Ino continued, her voice breaking up. "I went to her office that night…to propose. I talked with my parents beforehand; if Tsunade agreed, they would allow the marriage. I got dressed in my best dress, and went to her office…and found her on the floor, vomiting blood." Even the cool Gaara seemed uncomfortable. Mei's smile started to bend the other way.

"I've been here for six days, and she…hasn't made any progress." Ino felt her eyes starting to burn. Her vision started to blur. "For-r t-the-e first time in-n my life…"

"Shh."

All three, and Doctor Kenko out in the hall jumped. The voice….Tsunade?

"Ino-chan." The tubes in her mouth muffled her voice, so Doctor Kenko ran up and did the necessary to remove the tubes. "Ino-chan." Repeated Tsunade once the tubes came out. Her voice was quiet, yet audible, and weak.

"Tsunade?" Ino said with a equally quiet voice.

"Didn't…you promise…me…you wouldn't cry?" Her voice was getting fainter.

"Please, try not to talk." Doctor Kenko said, checking the various monitors. "You just came out of a near-coma."

"I'm sorry…" Ino hung her head down.

"Ino…" Tsunade whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…will."


	9. Rising

"Come on…"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…"

Ino's face could be compared to a tomato. How did her betrothed talk her into this? Especially considering that Tsunade was still in the hospital?

So the second week in the hospital definitely showed major improvement in Tsunade's health. She could eat without a tube, talk without straining herself, and just yesterday, managed to walk down the hall! And Ino helped her throughout the entire thing. Sure, the coma only lasted a week, but the poison caused major internal damage that equaled a six-week coma.

"Come on! Let me see!" Tsunade bounced up and down in her bed, excited. Ino turned even redder. Tsunade? Bouncing? In a loose-fitting hospital shirt? Oh yeah, it would turn any hetro-male and lesbian on.

"I can't believe I got here…looking like this." Ino wore a big white fur coat. Can ya guess where this is going?

"Please?" Tsunade put on the full charm. Ino sighed. She slowly started to remove the coat, with Tsunade bouncing slowing down to watch a little better.

Finally, the coat came off, and Ino was wearing something…not for public appearances.

Remember the 'red string'? Ino was wearing the purple version. Sure, it covered the naughty bits well, but it showed cleavage all around, and while it wasn't a thong, her butt was on full display. Again, a turn on for any hetro-man and lesbian.

Good thing, huh?

"EEEHHH!" Tsunade squealed. Ino flashed a small smile, despite the small chill in the hospital air. She liked it all right. Good, once she left, they dress up and enjoy each other. Just…as long as they do it privately.

"…so now what?" Ino asked, rubbing her arms. Man, this is hospital is cold!

"Put on a show!" Tsunade clapped her hands. Ino jumped back, from the surprise of the clap and the proposition.

"Tsunade! Or…Hokage!" Ino said in the loudest voice she could muster without trying to attract attention.

"I sent Kenko and the others off for about…three hours? Come on, put on a show for me!" Tsunade patted her lap. How red could one person get? At this point, Ino could hide from predators by standing in front of a red wall.

"I'm fairly sure that engaged people don't act like this!" Ino managed to get out without stuttering. "At least until the day before the wedding!"

"It'll be our secret." Tsunade put a finger to her lips.

Ino sighed. Yes, Tsunade and her parents agreed to allow the marriage, but Tsunade decided to wait a year.

"Why?" Ino asked, four days ago.

"The elders." Tsunade said, rather plainly. "Though I can overrule them, it's best to wait until your 18…so, tens months, right? They're still going to hate me, regardless of your age, but I can handle them. But more importantly, other villages don't have the same laws as we do. To keep the relationships going, it's best to wait until you turn 18. That's the average."

Ino pouted, but agreed to wait. Besides, it would get them time to prepare for the wedding. Being the Hokage, a big one was in order.

Ino sighed, and sat down on Tsunade. "Okay…what do you want me to do?"

Tsunade smiled. "Well…actually…lay down. Face-to-face." Ino followed suit, with her nose touching Tsunade's. Ino gasped, as Tsunade's hands started to massage her sides. Ino bit her lips to prevent her from moaning. Tsunade's tongue went to work as well, licking her lover's neck. Tsunade's hips lightly moved…

…okay. Enough for today. Pants on, clean yourself, and get back to doing something constructive.


	10. End Of Conflict

"Thank you for staying with us, Ms. Hokage." The reception lady bowed to Tsunade, who bowed back. "Remember, healthy is the way to go!"

Tsunade giggled. She heard the phrase at least fifty times in her life, yet it never got tired.

So, three days after Tsunade managed to have sex with Ino in a public place, (Well, three people heard Ino.) her own healing had finally kicked in and finished the job. Though she wouldn't be able to fight someone like…oh, Neji…she was well enough to get back to work. Grabbing her clean clothes, she walked out, and took a deep breath.

Ah…

Only Ino smelled this good.

Speaking of which…where was she? She promised to meet her outside. They were going out to eat…together…

* * *

><p>Ino shook her head. She tried to move, but she felt…something thick, with small strings. Rope?<p>

Okay, what was the last thing she remembered? She woke up, had breakfast with her parents, discussed the marriage, put on the same dress she wore the day she visited the office, (Clean of blood, of course.) went out to make dinner arrangements…

…and now here! Where is here, anyway? A large brown room, with no furniture, no lights, (Besides some rays of sunlight piercing through the closed wooden binds.) and…no door! How did she get here?

Ugh…

Her head hurt. She could feel something dripping down her face, but she couldn't tell if it was blood or sweat…

Red.

Blood.

Someone kidnapped her, and somehow got her into this room. She had no idea of time and place. Was it still the day that Tsunade leaves the hospital? She didn't know.

She first felt the bonds. Not too tight, but prevented escape. She looked down and…yep, rope around her ankles. She didn't feel it because of her dress. Damn, this gown bought nothing but bad luck. Once she got out of this, she's going to burn it. (She bought the dress a while back, so no returns.) She looked up. There was a ceiling, with no holes, or trapdoors. Then again, she didn't know how long she had been out. As far she knew, she had been sleeping for hours, long enough to cover any entrances and exits.

At this point, it was safe to say that the same person…or people that poisoned Tsunade had captured her. It made sense.

"…o…"

What?

"…no…"

No…it wasn't just no. There was a part before that, just inaudible. Her name?

"Ino!"

Yes! And…

Tsunade found her! Wow…that was fast! Ino guessed that…

"Damn! How did she find me?"

Ino turned around to see a wall on the other side of the room rotate. Ah. That's the gimmick. The man the voice that just rang out was a short guy wearing all black. Black trench coat, black pants, black boots, sunglasses, (Black, dumbass.) and a black flatcap.

"Don't resist." The man grabbed Ino and dragged her to the rotating wall, going into a room much like the other one, only this room was colored in light-blue, had lights, and a small lift. He threw her onto the hard metal platform and threw the lever. "Don't bother shouting. She can't hear you." The lift went down a level.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!" Ino yelled. The man covered his ears.

"You…" He rose his fist to smash her head…

THAM

…but his head smashed against the platform.

"Tsunade!" Ino cried. Her lover stood right there, having just jumped through a wall and punched a hit man.

"Ino-chan!" She quickly removed the bonds, and brought her betrothed into a tight hug and kiss. "Thank the gods, you're okay!" She then noticed the bloody head. "Ino!"

"I'm fine." Ino replied, her voice a little weak. Tsunade immediately began healing the cut on her head, kissing the spot where the cut used to be. "Thank you."

"All right…" Tsunade stopped the lift, and dragged the unconscious hit man to a pillar. She slapped him a couple times, waking him up. "Start talking…"

"Never!" His sunglasses were broken, and his collar was stained with blood. Ino replied with a swift kick to the solar plexus. "Actually…never mind. I'm not paid enough for this. Again, I'm not being paid at all!"

"You kidnapped me…" Ino punched him in the stomach. "…and poisoned my future wife…" Second punch. "…for FREE?"

"Please stop." He begged.

"Ino…we need him alive." Tsunade calmly said. Ino backed down, but didn't drop his guard.

"I owned this guy a favor. Got me this job to begin with." With a free hand, he reached into his coat pocket and showed a business card. It read: 'Syl Wallace. Pro Hit-Man. Tell me where to shoot, and watch." He continued. "So he asked me to do a job. Go into the Hokage's Office and inject a bottle inside a secret compartment with a poison that will keep a ordinary person down for six months!"

"The point?" Asked Tsunade.

"To keep you down!" He shrugged. "Or something. Listen, the card said it all. I follow orders, not ask questions."

"And the kidnapping?" Ino rested her fist on Syl's chin.

"That didn't come until five days ago!" Syl started to panic. "He told me to hold this girl for some time. I studied your routes, and snatched you!" He tried to smile, but the glare of Tsunade quickly stopped that. "Didn't ask questions. I got paid this time. Got paid a million in advance!"

"And then you're going to donate it, right?" Said Ino with a devious smile.

"Already had plans!" Syl smiled. "Oh, the guy is Homura. Please knock me out. You're scaring me."

"Gladly." Tsunade smashed her fist again into Syl's face, knocking him out for the second time.

"Homura." Tsunade repeated. "Damn, I just talked to him!"

"…how did you find me?" Ino asked. "No, wait. Let's go get Homura."

* * *

><p>Homura waited. He was used to waiting, especially when it came to the Fifth Hokage.<p>

For once, he didn't have to wait long.

"Homura…" Tsunade stepped over the broken door, destroying it even more as she stepped on it. Ino followed behind, dropping a bodyguard that Homura kept around. For once, he was surprised. He thought the door would be broken by the bodyguard.

"Ms. Yamanaka…" He spoke, keeping his tone as low and serious as possible. "…you're stronger than I thought."

"Why?" Tsunade asked. "Why would hire a hit-man?" Ino looked at her betrothed. She was on the verge of tears.

"To protect the village." Homura got up, turned his back, and went to his window. He spent some time looking out to the lake before speaking again. "We never had this kind of…" He searched for the word. "…couple in the office before."

"It's different." Tsunade stepped forward. "What's wrong with that?"

"I should rephrase. No village has ever had this kind of couple before in office before. Different…is good. Change is needed for progress." He didn't move from his position.

"Don't give us that drivel." Ino sternly said.

"Drivel? Think about it. Gay couples are a dime a dozen in the world. How many people do you know share a bed with the same sex? Not…much." Ino's face fell. "Sad. Really sad. It's not public at all." He moved towards her, with Tsunade trying to intercept him. Ino moved forward, her face having regained the fearless expression.

"I don't think that a gay leader would effect how a village runs, no. But the village might not like the gay leader. It's not common enough to be an everyday thing. People…might riot."

"And you can see the future." Ino asked.

"No. But I can tell." Homura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Please…for the village's sake, hold the marriage. Make a larger and more public gay community. Then you can enjoy a life together." He cracked a faint smile.

"No." Ino swiped the hand off. "I don't care about appealing to the village. I'm not interested in making your ideal village. I love Tsunade. I really do. Besides, why should we listen to you? You poisoned my loved one and had me kidnapped! We're getting married in nine months, and I could care less about you." She grabbed Tsunade's hand and turned around to the door. "Come on. We have to reserve some things. By the way..."

"Yes?" Tsunade, in a quiet voice asked.

"How did you find me?"

"Can I say...love?"

"Hahaha...real funny."

"I see." Homura's voice started to fade. "Good-bye."

KKRISH-KLAK-Klak

The couple turned around to see a broken window.

* * *

><p><em>Err…this got dark. Damn, where did this black hole come from? Don't worry, more light-hearted stuff coming.<em>


	11. Looking Back

"Only five months to go, huh?"

"I already got the weird feeling in my stomach. We're trying on dresses next week. You're welcome to come along."

"Sorry, I'm booked on a mission all next week. But I'll come around to see what you picked out."

"I never got around to thank you."

"Pardon?"

"Thank you for getting me out of the closet."

"Since when did I do that? Wait, are you talking about when I helped you realize you wanted to marry Tsunade?"

"No…you actually got me to realize that I was gay."

"When did I do that?"

"…nearly a year ago…you do have time to listen to a long story?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Again, nearly a year ago…I broke up with Tan. You remember Tan? Dark-haired, cold eyes, acted like he had a mysterious past?"

"The plumber guy, right?"

"Yep. That guy who said he was a prince, but deep-down, was the worse plumber in the entire village. I felt cheated…and really stupid. How could I not see past the façade of a tiny man? He pretended to be humble, I guess that made the image possible…I'm not saying that I didn't love him because he was a plumber…I might even have married him. But he lied to me. He thought the truth was too good for me."

"I remember he tried to press charges against you."

"He deserved every bruise and cut. So…we talked. Remember?"

"…yeah."

"The swings at the playground, with the chains having long rusted before us. We discussed, no…rather, insulted Tan for about five minutes. After that, you asked me a question…"

"I take it the question wasn't very nice."

"It was… 'Why do you make bad choices with your men?' You said that point-blank."

"…Maybe I just got tried of you crying over every break-up."

"I didn't…react in my normal way. I didn't shout. I didn't insult you. I didn't harm you in any way. I just got up…and left. You didn't follow me, or say anything. I went straight home, went up to my room, and buried half of my face into a pillow on my bed."

"Wow…I hurt you that much."

"Actually…only a little. I thought, and eventually dreamt of what you said. No matter whom I chose to date, it ended badly. I reached a simple conclusion. I didn't like guys any more. But I delved deeper in my dreams. Guys never actually…appealed to me. Sasuke, of course, did catch my eye for some time…but after he left…I lost my interest. I guess I spent all my time stalking him…yes…just to fit in with the other girls, even though we're the first."

"You were gay since childhood?"

"…I guess. Even now I'm still confused…and I'm getting married to Tsunade some time soon."

"I'm still invited to the marriage, right?"

"That's a stupid question."

"…okay…"

"Of course not."

"Ino!"


	12. Dress Rehearsal

"Sexy or formal?"

"A real-life wedding, Tsunade-sama. Not a porno."

"…oh, so you know this from experience."

"You get the drift."

Tsunade smiled like a trickster. Ino sighed.

An hour in for trying dresses, and the only advancement was that both wanted light purple dresses. You might think that choosing wedding dresses would be an easy task; it's not a fashion show, the brides are the center of the attention anyway. But…for some damn reason (The staff's words, not mine.) …nothing seemed to work for them. Some choice words from the soon-to-be-wed couple…

"Too small."

"Too big."

"Too ugly. I'm sorry."

"Too…heavy!"

"I don't like the color much. Sorry."

"Am I wearing anything?"

"…you're kidding me."

Man, this was the Hokage and her bride, but still, at this point with any other couple, the staff would have thrown them out. But still, patience is key. A big check would be coming in, so all they have to do was…to…wait!

Ino looked at the catalogue again. She been through it at least seven times, but it seemed like something new popped up every time.

"Okay…E15 looks good." She showed it to her beloved.

"Looks…" She leaned in to whisper in Ino's ear. "…gaudy."

"Should we come back then?" Ino then asked. "We're not making any progress. Why didn't we order the catalogue beforehand and find some dresses?"

"It's more fun this way." Tsunade waved her hand around.

"Not to the staff." Ino shot a subtle look to the staff, with fake smiles on.

"All right…" Tsunade swatched the catalogue from Ino and flipped some pages. "This one. F24."

Ino was amazed that she missed this one. A classic ballroom gown, with sparkles, and came in white and light-purple. Not too modest, as the neckline would show off some good cleavage, but not too sexy, as the gown covered the legs and had gloves attached. Ino then imagined her and Tsunade wearing the gowns.

Then they were, standing side-by-side on the carpet to the altar. Tsunade offered her hand to Ino, who took it with a nice, yet firm grip. They went down the aisle, with their friends and family watching them…

Damn.

She didn't invite any of Tsunade's family…hell, she didn't even know anything about her family. Her side would look scarce still, they all shared friends. Man, she just realized this now? While they're trying on wedding dresses? How selfish…of her. She had, what now…oh, four months to plan this and she neglected to find any old friends and/or old family of her wife?

"Hey." Tsunade said, snapping her fingers. "Sorry, you faded out for a second."

"Just thinking…how we would look in our dresses at the wedding." Ino managed to get the excuse out without stuttering or waiting too long to make it look like she was making stuff up. Tsunade smiled and waved for a staff member to come by and get the dress.

Ino retreated back to her thoughts, with Tsunade occupied on the order. Sure, she still had time to fix this, but still, she focused on inviting her friends and family rather than Tsunade…

"Oh, stop moping." Ino looked up to see Tsunade looking at her with a calm look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I can tell by just looking at you that forgot something. Let me guess…" Tsunade tapped her right index finger against her lips. "…food."

"Yeah!"

"…invites."

"Yes." Ino sighed. "I forgot to invite your…"

"I have no family left." Tsunade said very calmly. "I lived over fifty years. My parents are long dead, and I'm an only child. I never knew anything about any other family members. So stop worrying over a trivial thing and focus on today." Tsunade sounded a little reflective, but she also sounded like she got over it a long time ago. The way she said 'trivial' wasn't rude, but it sounded painful to say.

The staff members sighed as they went to the backroom to get the dresses. Thankfully, this was the last dress they ended up buying. Two F24s: one medium, one medium-large, both in light-purple.

"Now, how about some dinner?" Tsunade asked as they left the store.

"…sure."

"Cheer up!" Tsunade placed a hand in Ino's hair and shook. "I'm fine with just my friends. Now, tonight, what do you what?"

Regardless of what Tsunade said, and what they ate, Ino's mind continued to think about the situation.

She decided to work on it tomorrow…


	13. Research

The clock read 3:30. A.M. though, not P.M.

Ino sighed. She spent the entire day, and well, today looking for something that as far she knew didn't exist. She checked out several books from the library and camped out in her room, only leaving for food and drink. Sleep tried to overtake her, but she pushed forward, trying to find an answer to a question shrouded in mist…possibly actually covered in mist in real life, as far as she knew.

The question?

Did Tsunade have any relatives left?

Yeah, Tsunade point-blank told her that her family had been long dead, but for reason, the back of her head was telling her otherwise. Tsunade's past was known to many, but what about her parents? Yeah, her grandfather were the First Hokage, but very little was known about the kids. Who were the children of the First Hokage? And how the hell did they fade into obscurity?

This was well before Ino's time, and her parent's were too young to remember. Her grandparents were out of town, and won't be back until the wedding. And most of the older people in the village weren't helping, either due to Ino's sexuality or just avoided the question entirely. That, or they didn't know to begin with. Or they're dead.

Ino's eyes turned away from the book, and to a picture of Tsunade. She looked happy, and the writing dedicated to Ino included a kiss. But her eyes went over to a family photo. Her dad, her mom, and herself were also smiling. The two photos were almost identical in mood. A little…too much.

Could Tsunade be faking? Well, no, she's been happy many times before. It was a dumb question to ask…but there's was a good question in it. It needed some rewording.

…did Tsunade not like her parents? Is that why she didn't talk about them? Did they abandoned her?

Too many questions with no vision to a answer. The night had been long and fruitless, and sleep was whispering a quiet lullaby to her brain. She wasn't going to last long.

She grabbed the picture of Tsunade with what little energy she had left. She looked deep into the eyes of the picture of Tsunade. Her eyes denied any sadness.

Ino sighed. 4:21. She had a mission at 12 p.m. Sure, it was a simple mission to deliver a message to a village a short distance away, but she needed her beauty sleep. Five hours of sleep before the mission (Which would take two hours) then take a five-hour nap before meeting Tsunade for dinner. Then spend an hour continuing her research before going to bed, and everything would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

Wrong choice of words.

Even as sleep overtook her, she continued to think about her beloved's family.


	14. Downtime

_After 7 months hiatus, we're back!_

_Well, techinally, only a day, I'm going to count Yuri Oneshot#7, so...hey!_

_Onwards!_

* * *

><p>Nothing smells better than Alfredo spaghetti, Prosciutto, (dry-cured ham) garlic bread, and roses, according to Ino at least.<p>

Tonight was the first night at the new apartment Tsunade bought for the two to live in. The wedding was in only three months, so the place was packed with furniture, clothes, and the wedding materials. So far, only three were free to walk around in; the kitchen, the living room (Barely, but at least the couch and TV were available) and one bedroom. There were actually three bedrooms, but the couple had plans to turn one into a guest room and other was still being debated if it should be a big closet or a dining room.

Ino had improved her cooking tenfold since the first time. She had mastered Chinese, and now, she was trying Italian. Real simple stuff to begin with, but at least she made the bread herself. Tsunade had a meeting with some royals asking for some bodyguards, so she should be home at any...

"Hey, something smells good."

Now.

"Good evening, dear." Ino called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. So, how did the meeting go?"

"Ergh." Tsunade groaned as she fell down to the couch. "The royal asses wouldn't be pleased if I was Santa and gave them everything on their lists."

"That bad? So, who are the unlucky ones?" Ino asked, as she turned off the stove.

"Kiba and Shikamaru." Tsunade blew a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. "Shikamaru will have a chance to play against the go champion, and Kiba will be able to see Temari during one week."

"Oh yeah..." Ino got out two plates and started to serve. "Gaara's little outburst in the papers was because of that, right?"

"Yep. I think it's a little more serious than that, but I haven't talked with Gaara in a while." Tsunade replied as she turned on the TV and start to flip through prerecorded movies, looking for one they hadn't seen, finally stopping on a Poirot special, 'The ABC Murders'.

"So, how is he doing?" Ino said as she placed the plates and forks down on the coffee table.

"He and Mei are doing fine. Nothing special, but at least the two villages are at peace." Tsunade kissed Ino on the cheek before digging into the spaghetti.

"Good to hear."

The two sat in silence until Poirot and Hastings had gathered the people closest to the victims, where Tsunade asked Ino something.

"What have you been working on the past few months?" Ino turned to a sheepish looking Tsunade. "I've been meaning to ask..."

"Nothing important, just some research on cooking and techniques. You know, the usual stuff." Ino quickly lied. A bit too fast.

"Oh, let me guess...you were looking for my relatives, weren't you?" Tsunade asked, a bit angry.

"...I was just trying to be..."

"Don't." Tsunade said, pausing the special. "I told you after the dress shop, my parents are dead, and I have no other siblings. There's no need to look for ghosts. I know you want to have someone from my family to attend my wedding, but I'm the last one. Sorry to repeat myself, but you don't have to waste your time."

"..." Ino kept quiet. This was the first time in months that Tsunade got angry. Either this was the sordid truth, or a painful past that she rather not remember. Yet, Ino wanted to dig deeper. If there was a relative alive, it would be better if Tsunade got over it rather than keep it over her for the rest of her life.

"Let's enjoy the film, okay? Don't worry, I'm not mad." Tsunade placed a second kiss on Ino's cheek before resuming.

Ino sighed and focused on Poirot. Maybe she could learn something from him. Learn how to use the little gray cells to find Tsunade's relatives.

Either way, Tsunade will not be happy.


	15. The Future Gift

_As I had been hired to write a script for a webcomic, I focused on that. But now I'm ahead of schedule, I will start back on Blondes._

_And now for something important._

* * *

><p>Tonight was a special night for our blonde couple. A once a week thing. They both looked forward for Thursday night. Sure, both of their jobs' Thursday were the busiest, but that made the night all the more special.<p>

Sex night.

_Oh yeah._

Both Ino and Tsunade wanted their relationship to be a healthy, but not too sexual one, as to convince people in the village that they were a real couple, not just in it for the sex. Of course, they wanted a real relationship themselves, they were getting married in a little over two months after all.

But, damn, was sex night glorious.

They did something new every week. One week was roleplay, with Ino as a candy striper nurse, and Tsunade as Doctor Love. That week was the one-week the sheets didn't need cleaning, but a entire closet of clothes. Another week featured aprons, and nothing more. Other weeks had them back in the 'string', Tsunade as Santa, Ino as a schoolgirl, things even I'm too embarrassed to talk about and even bondage.

But that ended in disappointment and crying.

This week was a secret to Ino. Tsunade mentioned it would be something special, but she would be home late. To prepare, Ino got dressed in her best nightwear, short see-through tee that showed off her purple bra and panties. She had fancier wear, but Tsunade preferred the outfit.

She had dinner; a microwave chicken dinner with fries, and decided to work in the study on her research.

She hadn't gotten much further, but she finally came across several rumors and stories that said something about the First Hokage's son having a home hidden in the Land of Forests, specifically, the mistiest forests. If it existed, she could track it down and possibly find a clue. If it still stood.

Ino sighed. Any information she found were either rumors or things that would have vanished in over fifty years. Again, Tsunade danced the question, so unless she got drunk, (Something she was doing less and less, for some reason.) she wasn't budging with the answer.

Again, the thought that Tsunade's past was something horrible reared its head. It taunted Ino. They died years ago. They tortured her. She doesn't care for them.

Thankfully, the arrival of Tsunade drowned the thought, for now.

"Ah, you're ready for tonight." Tsuande flashed a weary sigh as Ino jumped forward into awaiting arms. Tsunade was carrying a bag, one she didn't have she left this morning.

"As always, Doctor." Ino replied with a wink. Tsunade loved Ino's nurse outfit.

"No doctor tonight." Tsunade replied with a serious, but kind tone. "This is important. Let's go to our room."

Ino felt weird, but turned off the lights as the two sat down on the bed.

"I've been thinking about my family recently." Tsunade stated.

"You mean…" Ino replied, interested.

"No. My family is dead. But that'll change in two months, right?" Tsunade said as she placed a kiss on Ino's cheek. "I love you, but I want to…expand."

"You want to adopt?" Ino asked. "I'll gladly…"

"No. Not exactly." Tsunade's voice quivered. "No, I want a child; our child."

"What?"

"Ino-chan…" Tsunade started to undress, and she spoke once she stripped down to her red underwear. "…I want you to father a child with me."

A tsunami washed over Ino.

"Yes, I know. It's a weird question…"

"WEIRD?"

"Please listen." Tsunade pulled up the bag and dumped a scroll out of it. "There are many and weird ninja techniques. If you were to make one up in a instant, that technique would exist, either now or later."

"And yes. There's a technique that allows for a female to be impregnated by a another female."

A second tsunami came Ino. A smaller one, but still.

"Ino, over the past year, I've come to find myself wanting you for the rest of my life. And now, I ask of you. Please…take me."

"Woah, woah." Ino backed off. "Look, I love to have a child with you, but I don't know about this technique. What will it change about me? How long does it last? Will it hurt you? Will it hurt me?"

"But you will?" Asked Tsunade.

Ino sighed. "I came this far (No pun intended) and yeah, I love to have a child with you."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Tsunade put Ino into a hug. "It's only a minor change, it lasts as long as you want, and it only hurts…if you suck."

Ino smiled a devilish smile. "Oh, it's on. Ready yourself!"

That night, three hours after Tsunade left work, Kotone was created.


End file.
